<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Light in a Dim Place by LovelySound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432235">A Light in a Dim Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySound/pseuds/LovelySound'>LovelySound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, there will be more characters just don't know who yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySound/pseuds/LovelySound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ley and Subaru meet alone to fight but fate had something else in store for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Light in a Dim Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ley was not a easy person to like, considering he was a Sin Archbishop of the witch cult, representing the gourmet aspect of gluttony. Ley didn't have many things, one of the things he had was his siblings but his sister and brother didn't love him nearly as much as Ley did them. Maybe from someone's outside perspective it would look like ley is just blind, though a few people could see the truth ley was not blind at all when you love someone it is hard to admit the truth that someone may not love you the same or at all even if you know this is true. The other thing ley had was gluttony, it would be the only thing that he could know would be with him, or so he thought though there would be one more thing he would have.</p><p>  Subaru hates the Sin Archbishop representing gluttony for turning rem into a shell of who she was and making everyone forget her. So when he had overheard from villagers at a village he was staying at, that strange people were showing up out of nowhere that no one could recognise them struck something is Subaru's head he ran to see some of these supposed strange people. When he saw them he had no doubt that he had seen these people walking around though no one could possibly recognise them was near to impossible and if they had just showed up  then there was a small possibility that the Sin Archbishop representing gluttony was near as this was something that he couldn't ignore. He grabbed his sword and ran in the direction where the people had shown up, ready to fight the Sin Archbishop to the death before anyone else got hurt.</p><p>  As Ley walked he heard running coming in his direction, he smiled knowing another tasty meal was bringing it's self to him as though it wanted to die. As he turned around he didn't expect the hero that rem had loved so much about to be here. If this day couldn't be better the village people had a few good memories though compared to a hero that killed the White whale, and killed the Sin Archbishop of sloth, Petelgeuse they were trash.</p><p>  When subaru's breath was finally under control, when he opened his eyes again he looked at blood stained hair and clothes that provided reinsurance the this person was a sin archbishop and looked up to finally see the sin archbishop representing gluttony, ready to end him until he finally saw the whole sin archbishop and the first thing he said was.</p><p>"Wait a kid!?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please criticize if you want it will help me get better, also it should be pointed out that I have not read the manga but I do know a bit about ley due to wanting to know more about him for this fanfic. If you don't like my fanfic you should check out a fanfic named A Dead Man's Party, It is a great fanfic and I hope they read this so maybe they can help me a bit with how to write this. Also this is my first fanfic and I am on tablet with autocorrect ruining my life. I will make more chapters I am also going to make this fanfic up as a make it. I am not sure that this is going to be a boy x boy fanfic but right now it is half and half.Honestly I'm winging this alternative possibility fanfic though I hope you enjoy this even with the errors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>